Fire Emblem Outrealm Legends Act 1
by Fewriterjaffar
Summary: Countless heroes have traversed the ages, interweaving and colliding in conflict. Some fight for their beliefs, country others..enjoyment. Nevertheless they all fight for the greater good. These are their stories, their victories and losses. Act 1- Plegia and Ylisse war, and Gangrel's rise to power. Main Characters- Quin (Chrom's father) and Gangrel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troubling news.

Exxalt Quinton's point of view

His ears buzzed, the report he just received was…startling to say the least. "Grima…are you sure?" His voice was weak as he spoke, but his solders reply was weaker.

Y-yes sire…a Grimleal priest said his new host was just born.

"Where and by whom?" Quin was already thinking. How would he handle this? Would he have to…kill a child? If so he didn't know if he could look at his own three children the same way afterwards.

"He did not say sir…I am sorry" the soldier looked down in defeat at his lack of information.

It's fine, get some rest soldier.

"O-one more thing…"

"Yes?" Quin was nervous about what he was going to hear next.

I.. may have been poisoned. As if this were some twisted play the spy vomited blood and his lunch right before him.

MEDIC! I need a medic in here!

Needless to say the spy didn't survive. Quin just sat on his bed, contemplating what he should do. He went down to the library and read several books about the dragon. "If this is what we will be facing…I need to stop it before it starts." He stood from his chair and called his counsel, "I can't tell them why…that loudmouth Yurk would have the kingdom in a panic." When the counsel was assembled he thanked them for coming at such a late hour and started the meeting. After much arguing it was decided that he himself would lead a small force into Plegia to capture the child. It confused the council as to why a child held such high importance to him but they couldn't make him budge on it.

As Quin was making his way to bed he was stopped by his lead general Zuril.

Zuril- what is all this about a child Quin?

Quin- *sigh "even you my friend?"

This isn't a matter of trust I just want to know why.

"I would say really but…"

…But?

"it'd put the kingdom in a panic."

Over a child?

"…yeah, is it that hard to believe?"

It is.. but you know me. I can keep a secret. *laughs. after all who was it that helped you hide your obvious crush on your wife?!

"that'd be you" He smiled painfully at her memory.

So?!

"The child..will grow to be the host to the dragon Grima."

…shit..well, then is this a kidnapping?

"I don't know yet, I just hope it doesn't come down to killing the child."

Same here friend… I should let you get to bed then. Long march to Plegia tomorrow.

"thank you Zuril.. for understanding my problem."

Of course.. get some rest.

As Quin got dressed for bed he promised he'd do anything to protect Ylisse and more importantly his children Emeryn, Chrom and Lisa.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dreaming Reality

 _Gangrel's point of view_

Gangrel was smiling as he walked home from the castle. He was given 2 weeks off from his work as his wedding present from the King himself. He may have broken the number one rule of being a spy, but he didn't care not when he looked into her eyes.

As he neared his house he heard his dog barking in the distance. 'Ah, there he is!' The Lab barked excitedly. "Alright you mut! *laughs, Where is your mother?" As he said this his wife walked out the front door.

"Your early." She smiled at him.

"That my dear would be because I was given 2 weeks off."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do with these 2 weeks?" She asked innocently.

"Hmmmm…making a baby?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Can one get double pregnant?"

Gangrel paused. "I don-wait what?!

His wife laughs and gives him a small smile that she knows drives him crazy. "Can things get better?"

"Beer usually does the trick" He added quickly.

She laughs. "that wouldn't be fair!"

"Life isn't." Gangrel smirks waiting for her usual response.

"That's why you cheat" She winks at him.

Thunder goes off in the distance and the couple stare at the approaching storm.

"Geez talk about the calm before the storm. Eh Alice?"

"Yeah…" Alice had an uneasy feeling, a foreboding of what was to come.


End file.
